


Last Resort

by PoshLadyB



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Okay mainly smut, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Some plot but mostly smut, Xeno, hot alien dickings, ok maybe she does like the alien, pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoshLadyB/pseuds/PoshLadyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the events following the 'A Pleasant Day' Mission, the Boss comes up with a foolproof plan to stop Zinyak before he destroys the world. She is willing to sacrifice her body for the sake of saving the world. (She's a good person, honestly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this idea has been in my mind ever since I played the game a year or so ago and it just wouldn't leave my mind alone ever since. I thought this was going to be a quick oneshot, but leave it to me and before I knew it, I was five pages or so deep in pure sin. I swear I'm not a filthy alien fucker. I got some inspiration from Bad Dragon and listened to Dream Koala's 'We can't Be Friends' to set a particular mood. Anyway, I am sorry for writing this awful smut, but it was a deed that needed to be done. And so with that, I present to you, pure alien-fucking sin.

“That’s it. I’m going to fuck the alien!” The Boss shouted triumphantly.

A collective “WHAT?!” was heard from the group of saints on the Ship Crib. However, this isn’t the oddest plan the Boss has come up with. But this one, was very high on the list of ‘fucked up plans by the Boss’.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Shaundi was already screaming at the Boss, clearly shocked at this sudden plan. “Why is it always your first plan is to fuck somebody?” Pierce said in the midst of the overlapping conversations. “Shut up Pierce, and of course I’m fucking serious Shaundi. It’s the safest plan we have. Look, all I have to do is go out there, suck on some alien peen…” “Oh my God you actually want to fuck Zinyak?” Matt Miller interjected, and the Boss sat there, mulling the idea over in her head. “Well yeah, I mean, how fucked up can alien genitalia be?” She turned toward Kinzie, who she had assumed had the most knowledge of hot alien dickings. Kinzie feels everyone’s eyes on her and she looks at them before exclaiming, “Hey, why do you think I would know about alien dicks?” Everyone continues to stare at her before she gives in. “Fine, I can’t tell you a whole lot about the Zin’s reproductive organs, but I’ll give you what I can.” “Alright. Lay it all on me. I want everything: I want to get down and dirty.” Kinzie grimaces as she hears these words, but what else can she do at this point. The world is going to be blown to bits if they don’t obey this gigantic alien asstrumpet. Hopefully, if the Boss fucks Zinyak (and fucks him good), it will make him change his mind about taking over Earth.

“Okay, hold on…” the Boss starts, trying to digest the information that Kenzie is explaining to her all too quickly. “Are you telling me that the Zin…” “Yes, go on.” “…Have some freaky knots on their dicks?!” The Boss was genuinely surprised. Kinzie started to explain once more. “Look, I have had the displeasure of going out into the simulation, killing one of the Zin and observing its junk in my hands for the last twenty minutes. What I’m telling you is that their genitals are larger and even weirder than what you’re used to. Honestly, I don’t even know what their mating rituals look like; all I know is what it looks like. I can’t tell you what Zinyak’s dick looks like exactly based off of one instance.” The Boss lays back in the chair with a shit-eating grin plastered on her face as she says, “Guys, my pussy is going to save the world.” Everyone just sighed and got up from the table, going to their respectful places on the Ship Crib.  
After everyone had gotten a generous amount of sleep, they woke up to the sight of the Boss in the nude. “Oh hey guys!” She said through a cheerful smile before hugging each of them. “Ah Boss come on…” Pierce remarked as he got a bear hug from her. “It’s nothing you guys haven’t seen before. Anyway, I decided to be as comfortable as possible before this whole experience.” The Boss had said as she stood in front of them in a calm, demeanor. “Boss, are you okay? You seem pretty relaxed for someone who is about to take on alien dic—” “Okay Matt, that’s enough out of you. Of course I’m relaxed. I can take on anyone’s dick if I wanted to!” The Boss cut off Matt entirely before she walks to the simulation chair. Asha, who is normally cool and collected, is worried about the Boss. “What if this plan doesn’t work?” she thinks before she heads back to her part of the Ship Crib.

“Please, be careful.” Kinzie tells the Boss before she goes into the simulation. “Relax Kinzie. Chances are, I’ve taken on dildos bigger than Zinyak’s dick!” She says as she sits down and enters the simulation. “That wasn’t what I was talking about…” Kinzie sighs before the rest of the crew and her go back to doing mundane things in the ship.  
The Boss enters Virtual Steelport in her usual attire. “Alright Zinyak I know that you’re out there. Let’s fucking go.” In a matter of seconds, clusters of the sky merge and align to make Zinyak’s gigantic head. “My, my, such vulgar language. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” Zinyak drawls in his posh, English accent. “What an asshole.” She thought before thinking of a witty comeback. “Well, this mouth kisses other things that are way less holier than my mother.” She quips, clearly satisfied with how well she is handling this. “Why I never-” he started to say but was quickly interrupted, “Come on Zinyak,” she drawls as she starts feeling on her breasts and moaning slightly, “I know you want this, you can’t resist this puckish rogue.”  
Zinyak, clearly disgusted, decides to appear before this tiny sociopath. How dare she, insult the all-mighty Zinyak to her lowly human desires of love making. However, this was a chance to see how the female body could perform under in a mating ritual. Data clumps together to form Zinyak’s entire form. Smirking, he walked toward her small form. He towered over her before he thrust his hand out, quickly grasping the Saint’s neck. Ever so gently he thinks of course. She struggles, kicking her legs at his torso but it’s to no avail. “I could destroy your precious planet and you at this moment.” He leans in closer, “Fighting back is pointless my friend. There is no escape.”

Gagging from the smell of his revolting breath, she looks him straight into the black pits that are his eyes, a look of ferocity in them. “Hmm, a bit feisty. I’ll have to nip that in the bud.” “Fuck you, dickhead.” She manages to gasp, before Zinyak eases his grip on her and forcefully kisses her. As an afterthought, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. “Oh God, I have to give up. But the world is at stake… Ah fuck me” the Boss internally fights with herself on the matter of doing what’s right. “Might as well play the part.”  
The Boss manages to bring herself to kiss the alien back. It wasn’t all that bad. She even kind of let herself get into it. So there she was, making out with an alien overlord until he, (rudely) stopped. “You know, this behavior is too obscene to be out in the open like this.” He says in a matter-of-fact way. “Perhaps we shall move this into my private quarters? Yes?” The alien squeezes the Boss’s neck tighter until it elicits a raspy “Yes” from her lips. Then they disappear from Virtual Steelport entirely.

Kinzie and the rest of the Saints were watching the scene unfold until they could no longer see them. “I can’t trace the Boss on the map.” She says nervously. “Kinzie she’ll be fine. She’s been through a lot more shit than this.” Johnny says as he remembers numerous times in which she sacrificed herself for the team. “Have some faith in her alright?” Johnny pats Kinzie’s back as he leaves the room. “God, I hope she gets through this.” Kinzie says as she stares idly at the computer screen, as if the Boss was still there.

They both appear in what looks like Zinyak’s bedroom. A lush, wine red and black four-post Victorian bed stood in the middle of the room. Two red chandeliers were on both sides of the bed, black wallpaper adorned the walls. But the icing on the cake was the painting of Jane Austen on his ceiling, similar to that of the Sistine Chapel. He also had a white marble fireplace directly across from his bed. Very tasteful indeed.

“I do have taste of the finer things in life.” Zinyak laughs before he settles his eyes on the Saint that he had been practically strangling. “Oh.” He pauses in that goddamn “superior” tone of voice. “You happen to be way below these finer things.” He chuckles. “Now, onto more pleasant things.” Zinyak purred as he assaulted Boss’s mouth once more with his slimy appendage. This time she was more accepting of the kiss and actually, wanted more. Zinyak was taken aback by her change of heart and suddenly thrust her upon his bed. He stepped toward her and groped her clothing tightly, until he pulled back, tearing her clothes off. Using his nails, he gently tore away her bra and her thong. The alien inspected the article of clothing. “Not much to cover, what is the point of such clothing?” He held the fleur-de-lis patterned thong on the end of his nail and then flicked it away to some other area in the room. “Hey jackass, that’s what humans wear to cover themselves…” She trailed off as she covered her own bare form. “You humans are so silly. I already know the female form quite well.” Zinyak began to crawl into bed on his knees, eventually reaching the Boss and towering over her. “There is no need to cover yourself. You belong to me now.” The Boss had a look of pure disgust on her face before she simply stated “Fine.” And removed her hands that covered her body.

“Good. Now you shall pleasure me.” With that remark, his armor disappeared, revealing his muscular, pale pink form. The Boss’s eyes grew as she looked down to find a- “Gigantic alien dick.” “It’s not polite to stare you know. Now get to it, or your planet will be no longer.” What was in front of the Boss was, in fact, a huge alien penis. Pale pink, a small tip but with an extremely thick bulb at the top of the shaft, and just as much girth toward the base. It looked to be about eleven inches long, but she couldn’t tell exactly. She wanted to go home. No going home without sucking alien peen first I guess.

So she went to work.

Struggling to grasp the shaft with just one hand, she used both hands to gently stroke him. He looked displeased. “Is that all you can do?” Zinyak yawned, getting bored with her ministrations. Frowning, she looked up at him while she stuck her tongue out and began to lick the tip. He stiffened and hadn’t expected that out of her. She continued to lick and suck on the tip lightly before fitting as much of him as possible in her mouth. “That should shut him up.” She thought, smiling inwardly. The Boss continued to stroke him while working with her mouth at the same time. Small moans escaped Zinyak’s mouth much to his displeasure, bucking into her mouth as she worked. “She is a bit talented in this aspect, I will give her that.” He thought. Not satisfied with her efforts, she tried to work faster, sneaking a hand down south trying to get herself off in the process.

Until Zinyak smacked her hand away, laughing. “That certainly won’t do. Only I am allowed to instruct you. “Fmmpk yuummph.” The Boss tried to say, but her mouth was too full. He put his hand on her head, stopping her completely. “Now it’s my turn to have fun.” He pushed her forehead and she flopped on the bed. The Boss was on her back, staring at the daunting figure before her. Zinyak gripped her thighs in each hand, pulling her legs apart as he prepared to fuck her. “Well come on already! You sure are slow to star- Oooh God.” Silencing the Boss, Zinyak thrust into her, enjoying her face as it slowly contorted into an expression of pure pleasure. “Now I know that human males aren’t as endowed as my kind. But I’m sure that this is more than enough to satisfy your needs.” He laughed as he continued to thrust, filling her until his bulbous shaft was all the way in her. The Boss couldn’t believe how amazing this felt; she was in a state of pure bliss. “Deeper.” She managed to huff, even though she felt like she was at her limit. Zinyak grabbed her throat. “You do not order me around.” He sneered and began to pick up his pace, fucking her harder. Both of them stared intensely at each other, a smug look on his face and she tried to keep a look of defiance. It faltered of course, leaving her crying out in ecstasy for more. Obscenities were pouring from her mouth and slick, squelching noises echoed off the walls. 

Zinyak was pleased with how his simple it was to please a human woman. In his species, it could take hours to achieve this sort of reaction from the female. He wouldn’t last as long as usual, due to the tightness and wetness of the Boss. Meanwhile, the Boss was underneath Zinyak writhing and on the brink of her own orgasm that couldn’t come fast enough. “I’m gonna cum. Oh God.” She gasped and shortly after, she shuddered in orgasmic bliss. Zinyak watched her intently before he buried himself deep and erupted inside of her, filling her with load after load of hot alien jizz.  
He slumped over her and grunted contentedly, still in her. The Boss felt every spurt of the hot seed and was slightly disgusted. “You alien bastard. I didn’t tell you to cum inside of me.” She huffed, trying to move his heavy body off of her. “I can’t get humans pregnant you pompous fool. At least as far as I know…” He trailed off before he decided to pull out, a collective sigh was released from both of them. The Boss sat up after he said this and was worried that she could possibly be… no it wasn’t possible. At least, that’s what she convinced herself to believe.


	2. A Mutual Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, just dropping off some sin later than I had anticipated...

It had been a few weeks and yet, their world was still safe and sound. After the threat of the Zin in the previous weeks before made it seem like everything was going to descend into madness, all was surprisingly calm. Of course, it could only be attributed to The Boss’s doing. 

“I’m going back to the simulation you guys.” The Boss said abruptly to the team, as they all gathered on the ship to hear what her plan was. “You already fucked him, what more could he want from you?” Pierce asked her and she glanced over at him before she spoke once more. “I just can’t shake the feeling that Earth is saved for good. Knowing him, he’d be the type to pull off some last minute shit to piss us all off. You know that he was going to destroy the world even if I didn’t step in the first time. What’s been keeping him from pulling the trigger to destroy us after all this time. Something is up…” she trailed off, looking at her crew and seeing them nod in agreement. “I don’t blame you. Everything has been seriously quiet on his end and Earth hasn’t been blown to bits yet.” Kinzie softly said before she added, “Did you really fuck him that good?” Everyone erupted into laughter as the Boss said “Oh yeah. He couldn’t get enough of me.” She gestures to her body, “My pussy really did save the world.” The Saints all but settled down at her remark. But pressing matters were still at hand; what could Zinyak want so badly that he considered stopping his plans to destroy Earth?

The Boss prepared to go into the simulation once more to face that alien motherfucker. Had they had known that the Boss was having conflicting feelings of her own about how to deal with him before she was leaving, they would have wanted to go with her for backup. But knowing her, they knew that this was a more personal affair. Truth to be told, the Boss had been wracked with overwhelming thoughts about the night that she shared with Zinyak. Saving the world had seemed easy enough by sleeping with the alien and she still found herself trying to crawl back to him to get him to fuck her again. Must have been something to do with sleeping with him since she had never felt so inclined to fuck someone this badly. Being so prideful, the Boss would never admit to desiring sex from the enemy alien.

From fighting herself internally, she just knew that she had to see him again. With that, she steps to the simulation machine and enters Virtual Steelport. She shouted into the sky, “Come on out you alien fuck! I wanna talk!”. Shortly after, Zinyak materializes before her and thrusts his arm out, picking her up by the waist and into the air. “Why are you so feisty? I thought I had taken care of that when I fucked you.” Zinyak says contentedly in that high class, posh English tone as she kicks her feet and struggles against his death grip. “You left Earth in tact… I wanna know why.” The Boss snarls at him before he decides to properly talk about this somewhere. They disappear off the map, just like last time.

 

“…You want me to do what?!” she practically screamed at the alien towering before her. The Boss gazed into the dark voids that were Zinyak’s black eyes. Taunting her, he smirked and met her gaze; they were in his room once again, just a few weeks after their previous rendezvous. And there she was, standing at the foot of his bed with him looming above. “Allow me to explain and get it through your tiny skull,” he brushed his finger against her chin, his nail ghosting her flesh ever so gently. “My proposal is a simple one. I want you to join me to form an impeccable alliance; a marriage if you will.” The Boss’s defiant expression never faltered. “And if I were to say no?” she crossed her arms, toying with the idea and mulling over the ramifications it posed if she denied him. “When I said that you belonged to me, I had meant it in a way so that you had no choice to say anything but something of agreement.” That “superior”, mocking tone of voice was there again, with him getting closer to her face as he cupped it in his clammy hand, nails planted firmly, begging to break the skin. “I left your worthless planet alone when I could have easily destroyed it.” Zinyak remarked as he looked over the Boss in his grasp. The Boss eyed him warily, “Not much of a choice that I have.” She thought before sighing defeatedly. Zinyak chuckled knowing that he had won once more. “This union does entail a consummation, as you might have guessed.” The Boss’s once stoic expression dropped ever so slightly. But she bounced back quickly with the notion of sex, even if she had to marry the bastard. The Boss looked at him with renewed vigor, “Let me get a fucking dress. If we’re doing this, we might as well do it right.”

The wedding had went well enough. After the Boss told the Saints about the plan, they were reluctant to believe her. Many hours of shouting and dress shopping later, they decided that it was for the best and for the interest of saving the world, it was a solid deal.

Later on that night…

The Boss and Zinyak enter his bedroom as the doors shut loudly behind them. She got to the edge of his bed before she felt her zipper sliding down, and the dress pooling neatly at her feet. Zinyak grabbed her by her waist and whipped her around to face him. He wastes no time in grabbing her face and kissing her roughly, to his surprise that she obliges and kisses him back. Hot and breathily they moan into their kiss with him rubbing his rough, calloused fingers on her pert nipples, gaining more soft moans out of her. The Boss didn’t expect him to be reciprocating but here they were.

Suddenly he turns her around and pushes her onto the bed. So much for being romantic. Zinyak climbs over the Boss and she can feel his warm, long alien dick up against her ass. She squirms underneath him in anticipation. “Oh, so we’re impatient now?” He taunts and chuckles at her, preparing to thrust into her slick folds. “Fuck you. Just get on with it already.” The Boss huffs before he spreads her cheeks, grabs her hips and thrusts his length into her agonizingly slow. Working that thick, bulbous shaft in was a bit easier this time, but damn did it feel good. She cries out as rippling pleasure courses through her with every inch of him that goes in. She buries her face into one of the many pillows in front of her and Zinyak leans in to snake his tongue against her neck. Filling her completely he snaps his hips and starts thrusting quickly, earning muffled gasps and moans which he rather enjoyed hearing from the highly regarded Saints Boss.

The Boss could hardly think, let alone make coherent sentences while being fucked so hard. It hardly bothered her that he was marking up her neck and every so often moaning into her ear. She arched her back, matching the rhythm of his thrusts as he grabbed a fistful of her hair, jerking her neck to look back at him. The Boss gasped, appalled that this asshole had the audacity to touch her hair before he planted his lips on hers and shoved his tongue in her mouth. Zinyak was deep inside the Boss and hitting the right spot every time he moved, she saw stars and cried out loudly.

“Hnn, just fill me up you alien fuck.” The Boss sighed in between the ever-quickening pace of Zinyak’s thrusts. He was practically at his limit and threatening to cum in her at any moment, he began to thrust deeply but slower into her. Every loud, firm slap of skin could be heard echoing throughout the room, and as crude as it sounds, the Boss loved it.  
“Cum in me already! Oh fuck!” She choked out, biting her lip and closing her eyes as she rode out her orgasm, tightening around his dick. With a tight grip still on her hair, he yanked it as he pushed into her a few times before burying himself to the hilt, drenching her insides with hot cum. Zinyak remembers to reprimand her later for giving him an order. They stay like that for a while, enjoying the post-orgasmic bliss. Until Zinyak finally decides that he’s content and slides out of the Boss with a pop and the Boss flops onto the bed. She lays there panting, noticing that she had milked him for all his worth as evidenced by the amount of cum oozing out of her and pooling onto the bed. Zinyak, obviously pleased with his work, smiles. “You know, I’m quite sure that you could get pregnant now.”  
The Boss, her mind still a bit fuzzy groggily replies with a “what?”. “I had some experiments done and it’s entirely possible between our species…” He says casually.

“Oh God” She thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lateness but I hope you liked it! Can you believe that he really didn't blow up Earth?

**Author's Note:**

> Zinyak is still a dick and he still blew up the world anyway. But such is life for the Saints. God I'm terrible.


End file.
